powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Mecha Mob
Power Rangers Mecha Mob is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's thirty fifth season of Super Sentai. It is based on dinosaurs and vehicles. Synopsis At the Mechani-Con, two rival componies unvail their latest creations. The first gadget, a highly advanced robot named Anomix, goes rouge and attacks everyone. The other company's gadget, the Cyber Dino System is the only hope for stopping Anomix. Wielding the system and the natural skills of battle, they are Power Rangers Mecha Mob! Rangers * Tim Tim is the Red Ranger. His motif is the Pentatops. He is the son of Reggie Winters who is finally allowed to see his fathers work now that he is 13. His Cyber Skill is Stone Skin and his zord, the Pentazord, is a Dump Truck. He later unlocks the White Parazord, a bus. * Quinn Quinn is the gaming Blue Ranger. His motif is the Brachiosaurus. He is in charge of building the Winter Inc. machines. His Cyber Skill is Anomix EMP and his zord, the Brachiozord, is a crane. He later unlocks the Orange Tricerazord, a monster truck. * Beyonce Beyonce is the glamourous Yellow Ranger. Her motif is the Saichania. She is Winter Inc.'s head "decorator". Her Cyber Skill is Light Speed and her zord, the Saichazord, is a Cement Mixer. She later unlocks the Lime Raptorzord, which is a motorcycle. * Harrison Harrison is the Black Ranger. His motif is the Allosaurus. He has a cybernetic eye and arm after a freak accident years ago. He is Winter Inc.'s head mechanic. His Cyber Skill is Force Push and his zord, the Allozord, is a loader. * Romeo Romero is the Green Ranger. His motif is the Dimetrodon. He is very relaxed and chill. He is Winter Inc.'s head programmer. His Cyber Skill is Energy Flow and his zord, the Dimetrozord, is a cement roller. * Stu Stu is the Gold Ranger. His motif is the Gigantroraptor. He and his sister Heidi invented their own Download Discs to help out the Mecha Mob because they are such huge fans. His Cyber Skill is Hyper Warp and his zord, the Gigantrozord, is a helicopter. * Heidi Heidi is the Silver Ranger. Her motif is the Trod. She is a super genious who figured out how to reverse engineer the Cyber Dino System and create the Gold and Silver Discs. She even created a new version of C.D.S. called Pseudo Operation System. Her Cyber Skill is Camo Cloak and her zord, the Trodzord, is a fighter jet. Her actress would be Alexia Fast. Allies * Reggie Winters Reggie is the younger of the Winter brothers. He believes that the Cyber-Sim System should be used to create weapons to help keep the human race safe. After the Anomix disaster, he helps the Mecha Mob with his understanding of the C.D.S. * Mechanic-X Mechanic-X was the Winter's first successful creation using Cyber-Sim. He went with Reggie when the brother's seperated because Michael found him to be useless. Mechanic-X is not for combat use, but he is useful at helping the factory run smoothly. * Mamaboard Mamaboard is the AI that the Cyber Dino System runs on. She has control over all of the Rangers gadgets. The rangers can channel her to use their Cyber Skills. Villains * Anomix Anomix runs on Michael's new version of the Cyber-Sim, called Sythorn-6. When presented at Mechani-con, Anomix takes over Winterware by rebranding it Anomix Tech. He is ruthless and believes that humans are weak and should be eliminated. * Malware Malware is actually Michael Winters, Anomix's creator. He believes that Cyber-Sim should be used for AI and robots that can help do things for humans. He was kidnapped and brainwashed using cybernetic enhancements, turning him into the evil Malware. He is in charge of creating Anomix's machines. * Sythorn-6 Sythorn-6 is an AI created using Cyber-Sim. She is naturally flawed and is the reason Anomix is evil. She convinced Anomix in what he believes. She runs all of Anomix's machines herself as their operating system. * Algrees Algrees were originally created to be Anomix, but were scrapped because they were unstable. This is because Sythorn was testing her control over machines on them. When Anomix takes over, he mass produces these droids to be his foot soldiers. They are dangerous, but are very simple in nature. Monsters * Stereokee Stereokee is a monster built from a radio. He is able to blast out sound waves and wields a Sonic Blaster. * Jig-Saw Jig-Saw is a chainsaw themed monster. He can use his handheld saws to cut through non-metal surfaces. "I guess I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed!"(Death Quote) * Magnexus Magnexus is a magnet themed monster. He can create a field that pulls in anything metal, such as the Ranger's weapons. This field also short circuits Mamaboard. * Steamray * Motorpsycho Motorpsycho is a motercycle themed monster. He is very fast and can blow a smoke cloud to hide in plain sight. * Monkey Wrench Monkey Wrench is a chimpanzee themed monster. He uses his handheld wrenchs to take the ranger's gadgets apart. "Monkey See, Monkey Done!"(Death Quote) * Laundury Laundury is a washing machine themed monster. He is capable of blasting out a stream of water. * Hair Fryer Hair Fryer is a hair dryer themed monster. He is capable of shooting flaming air. * Fan-atic Fan-atic is a ceiling fan themed monster. He can cause intense winds to blow his enemies away. * Newsprint Newsprint is a 3D printer themed monster. He has the ability to create robotic copies of the rangers that act just like the originals. "If only I could have a backup of myself!"(Death Quote) Cyber Dino System Download Discs Arsenal DVD Player Watch Morph Call: "Install the Power!" The DVD Player Watch is how the Mecha Mob morphs. The Download Disc is inserted and then the power button must be pushed. Roll Call: * "The Power of Penta! C.D. System...Series RED!" * "The Power of Brachio! C.D. System...Series BLUE!" * "The Power of Saicha! C.D. System...Series YELLOW!" * "The Power of Allo! C.D. System...Series BLACK!" * "The Power of Dimetro! C.D. System...Series GREEN!" * "The Power of Gigantro! C.D. System...Series GOLD!" * "The Power of Trod! C.D. System...Series SILVER!" * "The Power of Gigantro and Trod...Combined! C.D System...FUSION RANGER!" * "The Data we use is the Path we Choose! Power Rangers...MECHA MOB!" Techno Blaster The Techno Blaster is a handheld laser pistol that is the main tool of the Mecha Mob. Download Discs can be inserted to grant additional firepower and effects. Personal Weapons: * Penta Blaster * Brachio Axe * Saicha Shooter * Allo Boomerang * Dimetro Staff * Gigan Dagger * Trod Dagger Cyber Striker(Team Attack) The Cyber Striker is a powerful cannon that can channel all of the Download Discs. Once the fusion is complete, the cannon fires a giant laser blast that can overload a monster's connection to the Anomix System, destroying it. Fusion Mode(Gold and Silver) This mode gives either Stu or Heidi the ability to wield both of each others Download Discs. It is implied that the other rangers could be able to do this if they were more in sync. The disadvantages of this mode is that the person not using it can't morph and that this power heavily strains Mamaboard. Therefore, this is saved either for finishing off foes or as a last resort. Megazords * Mecha Mob Ultrazord ** Hyper Server Megazord *** Mega Server Megazord **** Server Megazord(Dino Cross-Chop) **** Wireframe Megazord *** Aerial Megazord(Infared Laser) * Motorcross Megazord Episodes # I Am Machine # Attention to Detail # Human Copy # Engineer.exe # Fashion Victum # Quinn's Game # Love the Way you Fly # The Princess Pride # Day at the Races # Game of Death # The Mask of Amontillado # Man of Steal # Fusion Nature Episode Names # Episode 1 is based on a song by Three Days Grace. # Episode 3 is named after the phrase "Love the Way you Lie". Episode Descriptions # Harrison races against the clock to get the Black Shutdown Code. # Stu has a to survive a dangerous game show to get the Gold Shutdown Code. # To get the final Shutdown Code, Tim has to break into the heart of Anomix. Cyberyuu Sentai Hackerranger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/47055346/Cyberyuu-Sentai-HACKERRANGER Notes * This is the third dinosaur Thunderyo season. The previous seasons are Power Rangers Dino Force and Power Rangers Engine Roar. The next one is Power Rangers Primal Patrol, which is also the last. * The plot of this season is a combination of Big Hero 6, Ninjago:Rebooted, and Cyberchase. * The Fusion Mode is called HackerGolver in the sentai.